


Tired

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Out, Blood, Exhaustion, Major character death - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro is tired and when given the chance to sleep. He takes it.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWolfATW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfATW/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906992) by [SilverWolfATW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfATW/pseuds/SilverWolfATW). 



> Hello!
> 
> This is my first fic on here and I do hope you enjoy! :D  
> This for a friend off mine and their love of Shiro <3  
> Have this 3-minute-ish drabble!

_A conclusion is_ the place _where you get tired of thinking._

_-Arthur Bloch_

**He was tired.**

**He didn't much sleep at the castle.**

Maybe that’s why he lay in a puddle of his own blood staring up at the cotton candy clouds that swirled above his head contrasting with the pastel blue sky. Maybe that’s why his mind was filled with an oddly comforting static that soothed the sharp stabbing pains that filled his nerves. His head. His heart.

**Sleep never came to the black paladin easily. It was something he craved.**

He felt an odd relief. He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t happy either. He was just - there...existing. He could already feel his eyes settling slowly as his blood drowned his lungs causing him to cough violently feeling the scarlet stain his front, dark spots clouding his vision rapidly. Dying was painful but he would be _free_. Free from nightmares, free from the constant fear, he could finally rest!

He supposed it was selfish of him to leave the others.

But... sometimes your allowed to be a little selfish.

So with a strangely heavy heart he closed his eyes-

 

\- and _slept_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah geez. This ending is open to interpretation <3 Shiro might not have of died ;0 despite the tag. I might continue :p maybe.


End file.
